Ma tua Cantante
by rukiasakura12
Summary: Edward est un vampire normal ou presque. En effet il ressent les emotions bien plus fotement que n'importe qui. Il va rencontré Bella tombé amoureux tout en ignorant ce qu'elle est. Bella est réticente a cet amour, elle est le souffre douleur d'un homme.


**Comme je l'avait promit dans le chapitre 3 de ma fic « Prologue » je vous poste le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. **

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture a tous.**

**Merci de lire ma fic =)**

_**Chapitre 1 : Je t'ai vu . . . **_

**Ma vie n'était qu'un flot perpétuel et incessant d'ennui. Rien ne parvenait a me distraire de mon existence animale. Bien que je tenta un nombres incalculables de distractions je finissais toujours par m'en lassé. Jetant un dernier regard au livre que je venait de reposé sur ma commode, je me leva exaspéré que le temps ne passe pas. Qu'elle ironie, comme si lorque cette journée finirait il en serait de même pour mes sentiments négatifs. J'était un vampire, vivant pour toujours, chaque jour était une éternité.**

**- **_**Edward, **_**murmura la douce voix enjoué de ma sœur. **

**-**_**Qui a-t-il Alice ? **_**Demandais-je sans même me retourné. **

**- **_**On va jouer au baseball, tu veut venir ? **_

**Elle se plaça a mes côtés guettant la moindre de mes réactions, comme si cela servirait a quelque chose étant donné qu'elle voyait l'avenir. Essayer de prévoir mes mouvements était une attitude anodine qu'elle feignait lorsqu'elle jouait a l'humaine au lycée. Cependant, avec le temps j'avait put remarquer qu'une bonne partie de ce qu'elle faisait « humaine » déteignais sur son comportement vampirique.**

**Ce fut en soupirant de lassitude, frustration que je lui répondis.**

**- **_**Très bien. Je viens vous regardez.**_

**- **_**Merci, **_**souffla mon petit lutin.**

**C'était une des choses que j'adorais chez elle. Une fois elle pouvait parfaitement nous cassez les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'on lui accorde ce qu'elle souhaite, puis souvent elle adaptait son comportement au mien. Elle savait quand elle pouvait insister ainsi que quand elle devait me laisser tranquille. **

**Nous descendîmes les escaliers rapidement sans pour autant atteindre une vitesse inhumaine. Toute ma famille était en bas, chacun d'eux m'adressait des paroles plus ou moins compatissantes. **

_**« Courage mon fils » **_**Esmée.**

_**« Je sait que c'est dure mais il faut faire avec » **_**Carlisle.**

_**« T'inquiète frérot je vais te faire sortir de ta carapace » **_**Emmett.**

_**« Tiens bon » **_**Jasper. **

**Rosalie ne pensait rien, tandis que Alice me cachait ces pensées comme d'habitude. **

**En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, toute ma famille se trouvait sur le terrain en place. Alice lancerait la balle et Jasper occuperait le poste de batteur. Esmée s'occuperait a vérifier que aucun membre de ma famille ne trichait, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Carlisle s'accroupit derrière Jasper, gant a la main droite. Esmée siffla, le match commença. Avec une force, une rapidité incroyable Alice lança la balle. Jasper, attentif, la frappa de plain fouet a l'aide de sa batte. Il entama une course effrénée, suivit par Emmett. La masse importante de mon singe de grand frère aurait certainement put le ralentir, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Ils étaient a présent côte a côte, se frôlant par moment, riant aux éclats et redoublants d'efforts sous les encouragements de leurs équipes respectives. Jasper fit un bond impressionnant, s'empara de la minuscule balle qu'il aurait put broyé sans aucun problème et l'envoya a Rosalie. Celle-ci l'attrapa, courut rapidement, avant même qu'elle ait atteint la base Alice souffla bruyamment. Rosalie allait marqué un point pour son équipe. Ce fut exactement ce qui arriva, deux secondes plus tard Rosalie faisait gagné un point a son équipe composée de Jasper, Carlisle et elle-même. Alice se tourna précipitamment vers le tas de muscles qui lui servait de grand frère, puis elle l'engueula aussi fort que lui permettait sa voix. Pendant ce temps Rosalie fêtait mentalement sa petite victoire sur son homme. Dans un geste innocent elle lança la balle sur le sol, celle-ci rebondit fortement, échappa au contrôle de la blonde pour finalement disparaître du côté d'une petite maison qui était celle de nos voisins.**

**- **_**Merde, **_**grogna la blonde en regardant Carlisle.**

**- **_**Il vaudrait mieux s'assuré que personne n'est rien vu, **_**dit mon père en se levant promptement.**

**Il retira son gant, appela Emmett ainsi que Jasper qui ne c'étaient pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alice résuma brièvement la situation. Il fut décidé que Emmett irait se rendre cher les voisins, en effet sa carrure justifierait l'excuse trouvé par Carlisle.**

**- **_**Donc je dis qu'on jouait au baseball et que j'ai sans faire exprès tapé trop fort avec la batte dans la balle, **_**répéta mon frère après avoir écouter le mensonge inventé de mon père.**

**- **_**Exact, **_**répondis ma mère devançant mon père.**

**Nous nous regardâmes tous une dernière fois. Emmett sourit, il s'apprêtait a partir quand une voix nous interrompit.**

**- **_**Excusez-moi, **_**murmura une magnifique et voluptueuse voix.**

**Dans une parfaite synchronisation, voulut ou pas, les sept membres qui formait ma famille se tournèrent vers la provenance de cette voix. Chacun réagit de manière différente mais l'étonnement et l'admiration nous submergèrent immédiatement. Je fut probablement le plus atteint par ces nouveaux sentiments, probablement a cause du mal qui me submergeait depuis le début de ma vie de vampire. Cependant en continuant d'admirer la nouvelle venu cette hypothèse s'envole aussitôt. Ce n'était pas moi-même qui me mettait dans cet état mais bel et bien la jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi. Du haut de ces un mètres soixante-dix ou peut-être soixante quinze, elle resplendissait de beauté. Ces longs cheveux bruns/roux ornés de magnifiques anglaises, sa peau pâle sans imperfection, ces yeux bleus légèrement tachetés de dorés, sa bouche pulpeuse rose quasiment rouge, son corps fin et élancé. Tout, absolument tout en elle appelait mon corps, ma passion, mon animalité. Son sang, a l'odeur irrésistible coulait délicieusement le long de ces veines. Les battements de cœur irréguliers ne semblait que m'appelés. Tout mon être criait mon envie d'elle, de son sang, de la faire mienne. Amour, passion, danger. Jamais ces termes ne m'avaient parut si compréhensibles qu'a cet instant. **

**Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de pas qui nous séparaient, mais ils me paraissaient bien trop nombreux. Je voulait raccourcirent leurs longueur en m'approchant d'elle. Mes pieds n'avançaient pas, refusant la proximité que je souhaitait entre mon corps et celui de celle qui se tenait devant moi. Exquise. Délicate. Adorable, inaccessible.**

**Dans un dernier effort, je me détourna de la vision parfaite que m'offrait la nouvelle arrivante. J'observa ma famille, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris la parole et je la sentait gênée. Pour mon plus grand soulagement mon père pris enfin la parole.**

**- **_**Bonjour je m'appel Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmée, mes filles Rosalie et Alice ainsi que mes fils Emmet et Edward. **_

**Il avait dit cela d'une traite, en nous désignant chacun a notre tour. La jeune fille observa chacun d'entre nous, son regard s'attardant sur moi. Non je rêvait, mon imagination me jouait des tours. Je confondais désir et réalité. **

**Elle reporta son attention sur Carlisle puis d'une voix claire et distincte elle se présenta.**

**- **_**Enchanté de vous connaître, je m'appelle Bella. Je suis votre voisine, **_**dit-elle en tendant la balle a mon père. **

**Sa voix me transporta, si je n'avait été qu'un simple humain mon cœur battrait probablement la chamade, mon corps serait couvert de frissons. **

**- **_**Nous sommes désolé pour la balle, mon fils ne sait vraiment pas géré sa force**_**, s'exclama mon père en récupérant la balle. **

**- **_**Je n'en doute pas. **_

**Sa voix était polie, empreinte de joie tout comme le sourire qui étirait ces lèvres. Ma mère ouvrit la bouche pour entamer une conversation avec Belle, mais celle-ci tourna brusquement la tête en direction de sa maison. Son sourire se fana immédiatement, je sentit une vague de chagrin m'envahir.**

**- **_**Excusez-moi je doit partir, **_**murmura Bella en faisant demi-tour.**

**- **_**Au plaisir de se revoir. **_

**Mon père semblait plutôt heureux, étrange. Elle nous salua d'un dernier geste de la main, repartit a vitesse humaine, je sentit la douleur me submergé. **

**- **_**A . .. Alice, **_**l'appelais-je d'une voix incertaine.**

**Ma sœur vint rapidement m'aidé a rester debout, les regards inquiets que me lançaient ma famille ne faisait qu'augmenter mon malaise. **

**- **_**Je vais pas tenir plus longtemps Alice, **_**murmurais-je me soutenant plus fortement sur ces petites mais robustes épaules. **

**- **_**Lâche-toi alors, **_**souffla le petit lutin dans mon oreille. **

**J'obéit. Un grondement phénoménal sortit de ma gorge suivit de plusieurs cris que l'on pourrait qualifiés d'humains. Des sanglots traversèrent mon corps, des sanglots de peine, douleur, d'amour.**

**Il fallait, il m'était absolument nécessaire de **_**la**_** revoir. Mon corps criait la douleur de son absence, l'ignorance de son être. **

**Je l'aimais, c'était une évidence. Sans savoir qui elle était tout en sachant absolument tout sur elle. Elle est ma **_**Tua cantante**_**.**

_**« La Raison parle, mais l'Amour chante. » **_**Alfred de Vigny,**

___________________________________________________________________

Voilà, le premier chapitre est finit.

Je vous remercie en avance pour les reviews, si la moindre question vous viens a l'esprit (surtout s'il s'agit du comportement d'Edward) hésitez pas a me la posé. Par ailleurs je tient a rappelé que les reviews apportent un soutien très important a l'auteur de la fic. Donc n'oubliez pas de laissé vos impressions =)

Merci encore a tous.

Au prochain chapitre.


End file.
